


Cleaning Has A Concrete Ending And So Does Feng Shui

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Feng Shui, Gen, House Cleaning, Nightmares, We'll go with that, and a bookcase has fallen, anyways Soul and Blair are really good friends and you cant change my mind, but like...not a lot bc i know Very Little of Feng Shui, despite these tags this is actually p fluffy, i do not know, i guess?, it's mentioned tho, please do not ask me when this fic happens in the canon timeline, rated T because Soul swears a couple of times, that's vaguely important, there's a coffee table in the hallway, these poor kids someone hug them, these three idiots live together and have to deal with each others shenanigans Constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: When Soul wakes up he's immediately aware that something is wrong.OrMaka decides that their shared house needs a through cleaning and starts at 2am. It really is a miracle she didn't wake Soul up sooner.





	Cleaning Has A Concrete Ending And So Does Feng Shui

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this at 1 in the morning to starve off my own impulse to clean my house right that very second? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Enjoy some shenanigans y'all

 

* * *

 

 

When Soul wakes up he's immediately aware that something is wrong.

  
Not in a bad kind of 'my meister is gone and I'll never get her back' kind of wrong, no matter how his nightmares try to convince him otherwise.

  
No, he thinks, carefully stepping out of bed, noting the lack of a half naked Blair in his room, waiting for him. No this kind of wrongness reminds him of the time Kid broke into their apartment and moved everything they owned 3 inches to the left because of his weird thing with symmetry.

  
Whatever brand of wrongness it is doesn't really matter because all Soul can think is that it's Wrong, and he doesn't Like It.

  
(Also if he has to spend another deathdamned weekend moving their stuff Back To Where It Was Before, he's actually going to kill Kid this time.)

  
Shuffling out of his room with his signature kind of carefully crafted nonchalant attitude, Soul has exactly 3 seconds to process the fact that there is a coffee table in the middle of hall now, before Blair shrieks in delight and he as an arm full of busty cat lady and a nosebleed to deal with.

  
Several minutes, a pouty Blair, and all a box of tissues stuffed up his nose later, Soul finally speaks.

  
"What the fuck."

  
Predictably Maka squawks out a half assed reprimand for his language that comes from around the corner. Where the kitchen _should_ be

  
(Soul’s not one hundred percent sure, the coffee table he's still standing in front of is totally not cool and completely messing him up.)

  
"It's too early for that Maka." He steps carefully over the coffee table, making a face at Blair when she giggles at his awkward movement. She just giggles harder.

  
"What happened to...." he stops, takes in the state of what used to be their living room/dining room, and blinks.  "What the fuck."  


"Soul~!" Maka complains and he looks at her. Blinks a few more times. Rubs his eyes. Looks at her again.  


She's wearing an honest to Death _maid outfit_ . And not the sexy kind you see in shops and stuff, this is a full on....long skirt, long sleeves, a freaking _apron_ . The whole get up. It looks like she just walked off the set of The Crucible or something.

  
When he tells her as much she holds up a book with the words Feng Shui in big bold font, threateningly.

  
"I'm just saying."

  
Yeah. He kinda deserved that chop.

  
"Anyways..." he says with a scowl to both Maka, for hitting him in the first place. And to Blair, who down right cackling from her perch on the back of their sofa....all the way....across the room.....

  
"What happened to our house?" He's still too sleepy to catch the 'out house' part till it's out of his mouth but other than Blair's raised eyebrows and grin, no one else notices.

  
"I couldn't sleep!" Maka declares loudly, punctuating the sentence with a spritz from the squirt bottle in her hand. She rubs the newly wet spot on the counter with vigor.

  
"So you...." Soul surveys the place again, leaning heavily against the wall as if just _looking_ at the mess exhausted him.

   


Their bookcase is empty, and laying on its side, against the front wall. Books are stacks precariously on top of it, and beside it, and behind it. Death forbid anyone show up right now. Souls not sure he could get the door open.

  
The sofa is pushed up against the farthest wall, rug bunched awkwardly underneath it, pillows askew. The table is rammed up in front of it, chairs haphazardly stacked on top. Soul's pretty sure that their entire collection of towels sitting on the topmost chair. All of them are dirty.

   


He shoots Blair a look. Blair seems perfectly content to watching him in his confusion from her place among the chaos. He makes a face at her. She makes one back. A book wobbles alarmingly beside her. Soul goes back to trying to figure out what happened while she deals with that.

  
Even more books and various spray bottles hang from the monstrosity, all carefully labeled in Maka's best handwriting. Soul reads some of them out loud.

  


"Window cleaner. Polish. _Wood_ polish. Red cleaner. Blue cleaner." He squints and tilts his head a bit, "fuck boy repellent?"

  
Maka makes a sound like a dying animal from beside him while Blair laughs.

  


"That was a joke from a while ago but I needed the bottle..." she wails into their sink drain.

  


"What are you even looking for in there?"

  


"Nothing!" Maka beams at him over he shoulder, "I'm cleaning it!"

  


"It was dirty?"

  


Soul tunes out most of the following lecture about what goes down that drain and how much bacteria is probably down there and how she's doing them all a favor....and yeah maybe he's never been able to tune her out but he cannot care less about the state of their sink drain, or the brunt curry he poured down it the other day, or-  


"-Off topic," He cuts in. No one makes him clarify who he's taking too.  


"I get that you wanted to clean-" Soul says over the top of Maka's huff, "-but why is everything all over the place?"

  
  
"I was going to put it back!!"

  
Soul raises one eyebrow.

  
"You're never Up this early!" And yeah....Maka's got a point there.

  
He goes with honesty over coolness, because it's barely 6 am, and he's not 14 and afraid of ruining his “image" around Maka anymore. (Or Blair for that matter but that's mostly because she's around to hear most of what he says to Maka so it's whatever)

  
"I thought something was wrong."

  
He times it.

  
Exactly 47 seconds.

  
It takes Maka exactly 47 seconds to go from vaguely embarrassed to beet red.

  
"Something IS wrong!" Blair takes Maka's spluttering as an invitation to speak up.

  
"There's a big old streak in the middle of this window!" She points to the one behind the mountain of chairs, books and bottles. Soul doesn't see anything wrong but then again he doesn't really put much effort into looking either. It's a window. As long as it's not dripping weird bodily fluids or have writing on it like in those freaky horror movies Black Star keeps making him watch, he doesn't pay that much attention to windows.  


Maka, however, drops whatever she was holding in the sink, winces at the clatter it makes for only a split second before rushing across the room.  


"What! I JUST CLEANED-"  


Soul catches her by the shoulders when she passes him, "whoa. It's just a window Maka. Breathe."  


Out of the corner of his eye Soul sees Blair turn into a cat and slip through said window with puff of magic power. He’s on his own. And totally not making tuna salad for dinner tomorrow.

  
Maka inhales and exhales slowly, matching his even breathing. Carefully loosening his grip on her shoulders, Soul looks her over.

  
There are bags under her eyes, not enough to be super worrying but enough to tell him that it's been at least 18 hours since she last slept. (If either of them thinks about for longer than 2 seconds it's kinda depressing that not sleeping for 18 hours is about as concerning as a stubbed toe. For both of them. It comes with the job and they both knew it signing on but it's still not something they like to think about.)

  
Other than her eyes, her breath smells sour. So she either hasn't eaten since yesterday morning when he forced some toast down her before their mission, or she has eaten and just hasn't brushed her teeth yet. Both options are concerning. Maka is very strict about dental hygine.  


"Soul!"  


He blinks, pulled back into the present by Maka's half fond half annoyed scowl.  


"What?"  


"Were you even listening to me?"  


"Nope."  


Make pokes him in the ribs, where she knows he's ticklish and he jerks a bit, smiling back at her.  


"I was asking if you were going to let go of me or not."  


Soul snorts, but drops his hands, "like you couldn't have left whenever you wanted."  


Maka pokes him again.  


"What's up with you?" Soul's always been a little more blunt than normal when he's just woken up.  


Blinking at the sudden conversation change Maka only frowns, "nothing?"  


Soul gestures to their disaster of an apartment with one hand, eyebrows raised.  


"I've been meaning to clean up for forever now. It's nothing." She slinks out of his grip, stepping back and fidgeting with her spray bottle again.  


"Maka." Soul's voice flat, but the arch of his eyebrow and the tilt of his head are of disbelief.

  
"I-" she deflates shoulders slumping, "I had a nightmare."

  
That throws Soul almost as much as the coffee table did. Does. He's still not sure how he feels about whacking his shins on the thing two steps out of his bedroom door.  


Sensing his confusion (Maka always has been able to read him like those books she's so found of) Maka flaps her hands.  


"It's not because of you or anything! I swear! I know we usually do movies and stuff but I just-" she looks down at the half empty spray bottle in her hands, "I needed something to do with hands..."  


The way her nose wrinkles a little tells Soul that she's not entirely happy with her own answer but he's pretty sure he knows what she means.  


He never puts his laundry away on laundry day so when he can't still sit he's always got something to do with his hands that has a concrete, productive ending.

  
But he won't let her off that easy.  


"So you rearranged the whole place, scrubbed it top to bottom and then...."  


"Then you woke up!"  


"And caught you?"  


Maka goes bright red again, and Soul laughs.  


"It's cool, no sweat." He can see the tension bleed out of her shoulders, feel her soul rest easier within her and decides to tease her. He's her best friend. If he can't tease her for 2am cleaning sprees, who can?  


"The coffee table was weird to walk into though and never go into construction-" he points at the veritable mountain of _things_ from their living space as he steps around her to get to the fridge, "-that thing looks like it'll fall over if I look at it too long."  


He's absolutely unprepared for the Maka Chop he gets but grins all the same.  


"Half of that is Blair's fault thank you very much!" Maka huffs, it's got no heat too it, and she's smiling.  


"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." He smirks at her over his shoulder, "Miss _Feng Shui_."

  
He's prepared enough to avoid her next chop with an easy sidestep, a bowl of leftovers in his hands.  


"You gonna tell me about that one?" His back is too her as he messes with the microwave, reheating what's about to be his breakfast as she splutters.  


"I don't know! Kid got it for me! I just thought- it's already-"  


The microwave beeps.

  
Soul grabs a fork from the drawer, already eating even as he turns to face her.

  
"Alwedy?" He prompts around a mouthful of food.  


"Don't talk with your mouth full. And I was _thinking_ since I already had to move everything to clean that now might be a good time to try something different."  


"Cool."  


Soul eats through the silence that falls, with big bites that make Maka roll her eyes at him.  


Swallowing loudly, he drops his now empty dishes in the sink with a clatter and crosses his arms over his chest.  


"So?"  


Maka blinks.  


"So?"  


Soul sighs, like this is the single most taxing thing he's ever done in his life, but the effect is kind of ruined by his half a smile  


“ _So_ what does your books say about Feng Shuiing this place?"  


The smile Maka gives him is almost worth moving all their furniture around for the entire day. Almost. She still owes him a back rub or a chore swap or something. But it’s nice to see her smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maka, smiling at Soul: I think we did good! 
> 
> Blair coming in through the window again and knocking over their one good lamp, slipping on a stray towel and crashing into the bookcase: SOULLLLL YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET HER BOOBY TRAP THE HOUSE
> 
> Soul, ignoring Blair and looking proudly out over their newly rearranged space: ....Kid is going to fucking hate it.


End file.
